The Following (2013 series)
The Following (2013 - 2015) *Created by: Kevin Williamson Plot Summary FBI Agent Ryan Hardy attempts to re-capture former professor and serial killer Joe Carroll, who is obsessed with the works of writer Edgar Allan Poe. All the while, Ryan and the FBI must face off against Joe's deadly cult of loyal followers, who are able to easily pose as innocent citizens. Male Deaths: List incomplete *Thomas Adisi (Episode 3.1, New Blood) *Gbenga Akinnagbe (Episode 3.12, The Edge) *Chris Beetem (Episode 3.7, The Hunt) *Beau Berglund (Episode 1.7, Let Me Go) *Ross Bickell (Episode 1.3, The Poet's Fire) *Billy Brown (Episode 1.3, The Poet's Fire) *David Call (Episode 2.9, Unmasked) *Tom Cavanagh (Episode 2.14, Silence) *Ben Cole (Episode 3.9, Kill the Messenger) *Michael Ealy (Ambiguous) (Episode 3.15, The Reckoning) *Todd Faulkner (Episode 1.3, The Poet's Fire) *Howard Feller (Episode 2.1, Resurrection) *David Furr (Episode 3.7, The Hunt) *Jack Gwaltney (Episode 1.15, The Final Chapter) *Gregg Henry (Episode 3.6, Reunion) *Slate Holmgren (Episode 2.13, The Reaping) *Carter Jenkins (Episode 2.15, Forgive) *Dave T. Koenig (Episode 3.8, Flesh and Blood) *Warren Kole (Episode 1.13 Havenport) *John Lenartz (Episode 2.7, Sacrifice) *Tom Lipinski (Episode 1.8, Welcome Home) *Arian Moayed (Episode 1.8, Welcome Home) *Steve Monroe (Episode 1.3, The Poet's Fire) *Mark Morettini (Episode 2.10, Teacher's Pet) *Kal Parekh (Episode 1.14, The End is Near) *Tom Pelphrey (Episode 1.10, Guilt) *William Prael (Episode 1.5, The Siege) *James Purefoy (Episode 3.10, Evermore) *Jacinto Taras Riddick (Episode 1.7, Let Me Go) *Michael Robertson (Episode 2.15, Forgive) *Conor Romero (Episode 3.7, The Hunt) *Charlie Semine (Episode 1.15, The Final Chapter) *Nico Tortorella (Episode 1.14, The End is Near) *Kevin Townley (Episode 2.9, Unmasked) *Sam Underwood (Episode 2.15, Forgive [Luke Gray]/Episode 3.13, A Simple Trade [Mark Gray]) *J.D. Williams (Episode 2.3, Trust Me) *C.J. Wilson (Episode 2.3, Trust Me) Female Deaths: List incomplete *Michele Ammon (Episode 1.14, The End is Near) *Jacinda Barrett (Episode 2.9, Unmasked) *Leslie Bibb (Episode 2.9, Unmasked) *Pepper Binkley (Episode 3.7, The Hunt) *Tiffany Boone (Episode, 2.12 Betrayal) *Annika Boras (Episode 1.9, Love Hurts) *Carissa Capobianco (Episode 1.2: Chapter Two) *Valorie Curry (Episode 2.14, Silence) *Margaret Daly (Episode 1.5, The Siege) *Toni D'Atonio (Episode 1.9, Love Hurts) *Liza de Weerd (Episode 2.14, Silence) *Megalyn Echikunwoke (Episode 3.13, A Simple Trade) *Julie Ann Emery (Episode 3.8, Flesh and Blood) *Florence Faivre (Episode 2.11, Freedom) *Jennifer Ferrin (Episode 2.1, Resurrection) *Gillian Glasco (Episode 2.3, Trust Me) *Renee Elise Goldsberry (Episode 1.7, Let Me Go) *Sprague Grayden (Episode 3.5, A Hostile Witness) *Haley Higgins (Episode 2.1, Resurrection) *Kate Hodge (Episode 1.2, Chapter Two) *Susannah Hart Jones (Episode 1.13, Havenport) *Lisa Joyce (Episode 1.6, The Fall) *Ruth Kearney (Episode 3.14, Dead or Alive) *Emily Kinney (Episode 2.10, Teacher's Pet) *Kristina Klebe (Episode 2.11, Freedom) *Kumiko Konishi (Episode 3.15, The Reckoning) *Kayla Mae Maloney (Episode 3.1, New Blood) *Mackenzie Marsh (Episode 2.15, Forgive) *Lauren Milberger (Episode 2.9, Unmasked) *Diane Neal (Episode 3.15, The Reckoning) *Connie Nielsen (Episode 2.13, The Reaping) *Annie Parisse (Episode 1.15, The Final Chapter) *Carrie Preston (Episode 2.3, Trust Me) *Kristina Reyes (Episode 3.7, The Hunt) *Natalie Roy (Episode 2.2, For Joe) *Stephanie Leigh Schlund (Episode 1.1, Pilot) *Lipica Shah (Episode 2.11, Freedom) *Jill Stern (III) (Episode 2.9, Unmasked) *Camille St James (Episode 1.8, Welcome Home) *Kelli Wilcoxen (Episode 2.1, Resurrection) *Traci Ann Wolfe (Episode 3.1, New Blood) Category:TV Series Category:2013 TV series debuts Category:2015 TV series endings Category:Fox TV series Category:Thriller Category:Drama Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Saturn Award Nominees